


Du warst ein böser Junge ...

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Convention, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex Toys, Sub Gabriel, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1.Lohnende InvestitionGabriel löste sich komplett in einen Orgasmus auf. "Habe ich deine Frage um Erlaubnis überhört,oder bist du so frech und spritzt ab, ohne mich zu fragen?"2. RegelbruchNein, Gabriel machte Eva keinen Vorwurf, in dieser Situation zu sein.Er wollte das so und er hatte darauf bestanden ihr Spiel in der Öffentlichkeit auszuprobieren.3. Zeig mir ...Gedicht über Unterwerfung





	1. Lohnenswerte Investition

 

Nackt kniete er im Spielzimmer und wartete, überlegte, was ihn heute erwarten würde. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf und er war voller Vorfreude.

Eines wusste er und auch wenn es nicht leicht werden würde, er freute sich darauf.

Gabriel merkte, wie er ab diesem Zeitpunkt in so eine Art Trance geriet, wie jedes Mal. Ab jetzt wurde es richtig ernst und er stellte sich darauf ein, vor allem mental.

Dann hörte er, wie die Türe aufging und automatisch veränderte sich seine Atmung. Spürte ihre Anwesenheit, lauschte um herauszufinden was sie machte, wagte nicht aufzusehen.

Respektvoll küsste er Schuhe, ein Ritual und doch so viel mehr.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Wange und lehnte sich ganz kurz in die Berührung.

„Hast du dich vorbereitet?“, fragte sie ruhig und er bejahte.

Sein Darm war leer, er hatte zwei Einläufe hinter sich, die er sich selber geben musste was er nicht so toll fand, als wenn seine Frau das übernahm. Gabe war rasiert, geduscht, geschnäuzt und gestriegelt. Bei dem Gedanken was auf ihn zukommen würde wackelte sein Schwanz interessiert.

Fisting. Und das so richtig.

 

Nun saß er da auf seinem Thron und sah sie an, wie sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß, mit ihren langen Latexhandschuhen. Mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl sie zog sich gerne so an. So sexy.

Auf den Conventions beim Karaoke machte sie das zwar nicht, aber das war ihm auch ganz recht. Keiner sollte sich an seiner Frau aufgeilen, außer ihm selber.

Obwohl er auf der anderen Seite stolz war, dass er so eine schöne Frau hatte.

_‚Sollen doch die anderen ruhig neidisch werden …‘_

Der Schmerz kam plötzlich, obwohl er darauf vorbereitet war. Er duldete ihn bereitwillig,  kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich ihm zu entziehen. Beinahe schaffte er es, doch dann verlor er die Kontrolle und wand sich unruhig.

Natürlich hatte er Angst vor dem Schmerz, nein nicht Angst, sondern Respekt.

_‚Männer haben keine Angst‘_

„Hör auf, sonst tu ich dir unabsichtlich weh“, sagte sie streng und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

In seiner Enttäuschung über sich selbst wimmerte er leise. Dann richtete er sich aber entschlossen wieder auf, damit sie weitermachen konnte. Er hatte nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er benutzbar war.

Tiefe Dankbarkeit für ihre Geduld erfüllte ihn wieder. Sie könnte grober, sie könnte rücksichtsloser sein. Sie hatte die Macht, es war ihr Recht. Gabriel konzentrierte sich brav darauf, entspannt zu bleiben. Für Eva ebenso, wie für ihn selbst.

Die Stimme seiner Frau leitete ihn durch seine Angst, also … Respekt. Dann stöhnte er laut auf, ohne sich sicher zu sein, ob vor Erregung oder vor Schmerz. Das folgende Lob erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Eva ließ ihn nicht unnötig leiden. Seine Frau machte es ihm leicht, immer feinfühlig, immer sanft, immer besorgt um ihn.

Mit Genugtuung und sinnlichem Vergnügen sah Eva Gabriel an dessen Atmung zugenommen hatte und dessen Wangen rot geworden waren, als sie ihn sanft mit vier Fingern streckte.

Eva erlaubte ihm jene Momente zu genießen, in denen seine Erregung unermesslich anstieg, bevor sie sich entschied weiterzumachen.

Sie genoss die Momente, wenn er sich zurück lehnte, seine Augen schloss und seine Finger in den Stuhl krallte.

Plötzlich war ihre Hand weg und er fühlte eine tiefe Leere, sah sie fragend und ein wenig enttäuscht an. Frage sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Sie erschauderte kurz bei diesem Anblick, als sie ihre Finger entfernte. Atemberaubend. Sie wurde geil davon. Der Anus weit offen und klaffend. Mit jedem Atemzug sah sie sein Loch öffnen und schließen.

 

„Steh auf und knie dich auf das Bett. Ich will dass du zusiehst.“

Oh ja, das hatte er beinahe vergessen. Die beiden hatten jetzt auch einen großen Spiegel.

Voller Vorfreude hüpfte er herunter und wäre fast weggeknickt, da seine Beine bereits aus Gummi waren.

Es kam ihm vor, als wären sie schon seit Stunden beschäftigt und er war bereits so von seinen Gefühlen eingenommen, dass er nicht mehr merkte was mit ihm passierte.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Blase leeren?“, zischte sie plötzlich und riss ihn brutal aus den Gedanken.

_‚Hab ich doch‘_

Erst jetzt sah er die Lache, die auf dem Latexbezug schwamm und es war ihm ziemlich peinlich. Aber dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Eva das wahrscheinlich gewusst und mit voller Absicht seine Blase massierte, damit es zu diesem Malheur kam.

In diesem Stadium in dem er war hatte er beinahe keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper.

„Dass das eine Bestrafung gibt, ist dir hoffentlich klar?“, erwiderte sie scharf und er nickte.

Ein Schlag auf seine Arschbacke und er zog zischend die Luft ein bevor er sich besann.

„Ja, my love“, flüsterte er leise über sich selber ärgernd.

Bestrafung hin oder her, jetzt genoss er erst was mit ihm geschah. Schwitzend und keuchen beobachtete er ihn und seine Frau im Spiegel und in Gedanken klopfte er sich selber auf die Schulter.

_‚Tolle Investition‘_

Es dauerte nicht lange und der nächste Fehler passierte und er war sich sicher, das war auch wieder Provokation. Ok, natürlich war er auch selber schuld.

 

Gabriel war absolut überreizt, irgendwo zwischen Orgasmus und Schmerzen.

Eine wahnsinnige Mischung und er merke, wie sich jeder Nerv, jeder Muskel seines Körpers zusammenzog und er sich komplett in einem Orgasmus auflöste, wie er ihn selten erlebt hatte.

„Ich hab da wohl deine Frage um Erlaubnis überhört? Oder bist du gar so frech und würdest kommen, ohne mich vorher gefragt zu haben?“

„Nein my love. Es tut mir leid.“

„Also willst du mich was fragen?“, fragte sie ruhig und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Bitte, my love, bestrafe mich für meinen Ungehorsam und meine Verfehlungen“, murmelte er und sah sie im Spiegel an.

„Ah, jetzt versuchen wir es mit Demut?“, grinste sie amüsiert zurück, „das wird noch ein langer Tag.“

Er wusste natürlich nicht, was im Kopf seiner Frau vor sich ging. Und das war auch gut so. Denn das was dort passierte, war für ihn manchmal gar nicht gut.

„Bitte“, flehte er einige Minuten später und sah sie wieder im Spiegel an.

„Bitte was?“, fragte sie und bewegte ihre Hand schneller.

„Bitte darf ich kommen … ich muss“, keuchte er und schlug mit der Faust auf das Bettlaken.

„Du musst es kontrollieren. Du musst dich zurückhalten, bis ich den Befehl gebe“, antwortete Eva und fuhr zielsicher fort.

_‚Großer Gott, wie sollte denn das nur irgendjemand aushalten …‘_

Sein gesamter Körper bebte und auch Eva war schon ziemlich am Ende, wie er im Spiegel sah. Aber immerhin konnte sie sich schon immer besser beherrschen als er. Gabriel war völlig bewusst, dass er die nächsten zwei Tage nicht ordentlich sitzen können würde, aber das war es so wert.  

„Ich komme jetzt“, schrie er verzweifelt, am Rande seiner Beherrschung.

„Du wartest“, zischte sie aber nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen erbarmte sie sich doch, hörte ihren Mann schluchzen und alles anspannen was er hatte, „ich zähle von 10 rückwärts und wehe du kommst bei eins!“

_‚Konzentrier dich Gabe, zehn Sekunden schaffst du auch noch‘_

Die Schweißperlen tropften von der Stirn und er biss seine Lippe blutig, das Pulsieren des Blutes war längst in ein Pochen übergegangen und er hörte und spürte es so laut wie nie zuvor und er war sich fast sicher, dass er im nächsten Moment einem Herzinfarkt erliegen würde.

Aber das war es so wert.

 

Danach wusste er nur noch, dass Eva einen Orgasmus hatte und hörte wie die Türe in Schloss fiel, dann nickte er ein, oder wurde ohnmächtig, oder starb.  

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf, als ihm Eva einen kühlen Waschlappen auflegte und saubermachte.

„Und?“, hörte er leise und mahnend ihre Stimme und er wusste sofort, was sie von ihm hören wollte.

„Danke my love.“

Aus dem Augenwinkle konnte er im Spiegel sehen, dass er grinste wie die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber wenn er sich bewegte zuckte es mal dort und mal da. Zu behaupten, es ginge ihm gut, wäre wahrscheinlich gelogen. Sein Herzschlag war noch immer ziemlich hoch und ihm brannte der Arsch. Aber es war auch ein gutes Brennen, wenn er daran dachte, wie es zustande kam. Etwas schwindelig war ihm auch noch immer und er hatte einen unglaublich trockenen Hals.

„Du hast noch eine Menge Strafen abzuarbeiten“, sagte sie und er nickte erschöpft aber glücklich.

„Ich bin bereit, my love.“

 

Mit Missfallen sah er die Gerte in ihrer Hand. Zwei auf die Oberschenkel ... rote Striemen zeichneten sich sofort ab ...

_‚Fuck, das brennt, nimm doch meinen Arsch … nein ‚vergiss es der brennt auch‘_

„Die Beine weiter auseinander!“, der nächste klatschte ihm auf den Bauch, „den Bauch anspannen!“ Je ein Schlag auf seine Brustwarzen, und er zischte leise, biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Brust raus, Rücken gerade!“, eine Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange, nicht fest, aber da ich es nicht kommen sah, erschrak er und zuckte zusammen, „den Kopf gesenkt … ist deine Lust so groß, dass du alles vergisst was ich dir gelernt habe?“

Das war das erste Mal, dass er eine Ohrfeige bekam. In der Situation natürlich zu Recht.

Nein, sie war nicht brutal, viel eher waren die Schläge sehr zurückhaltend ... er fühlte es. Aber er hasste es von vorne, er hasste Schläge auf seine Brust und besonders auf die Oberschenkel. Nur um sich noch mehr konzentrieren zu können, war er bewusst völlig lautlos.

Sein Schwanz hing irgendwie leblos herab, sogar seine Eichel zog sich wieder Schutz suchend, in ihre Vorhaut zurück, das spürte er.

Dann kam noch ein Spiel, das nicht so recht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Nicht falsch verstehen. Gabriel liebte es, seine Frau oral zu verwöhnen, ihr Duft brachte ihn so dermaßen um den Verstand, dass es ihn wahnsinnig vor Lust machte. Aber alle 30 Sekunden schlug die Gerte auf seinen Hintern und er bemühte sich mehr als sonst, damit sie bald ihren Höhepunkt hatte.

Ihm musste nicht alles gefallen, was mit ihm geschah. Sein Körper gehörte speziell in diesen Momenten ihr und diente ihrer Lust. Sie machte damit was immer sie auch wollte. Was Gabriel wollte, spielte keine Rolle. Aber sie fand immer die richtige Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust, darum versuchte er sich zu entspannen.

 _‚Ich weiß, dass es dir Spaß macht mich heiß zu machen, aber es macht dir noch mehr Spaß, mich fallenzulassen. Du kannst mit mir spielen, wie auf einem Instrument. Ich bin dir ausgeliefert, nicht weil du mich festgebunden hast, nein … viel mehr weil ich es zulasse._ _Meine Loyalität ist grenzenlos, weil ich dir vertraue ... so wie du mir vertraust‘_

Dann hörte er ein Streichholz und da sie den Spiegel umgedreht hatte, konnte er auch nichts mehr sehen.

_‚Heiß, es brennt, oh Honey, was ist das... ?‘_

Erneut drang ein leises Zischen an seine Ohren, aber diesmal klang das Geräusch anders als zuvor.

Es erinnerte an …

_‚Ahh … fuck, was machst du da?‘_

Er zitterte und versuchte auszuweichen. Heiße Funken tanzten über seine Haut, jedoch ... es fühlte sich gut an, dieses Prickeln und er spürte wie seine Lust wieder zunahm.

Eva kam an seine Vorderseite und er sah die Wunderkerze in ihrer Hand.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dich bestrafen für so viel Geilheit. Aber ich interpretiere dein Verlangen als Kompliment“, schmunzelte sie und Gabriel stöhnte zur Bestätigung.

Diese Sekunden, in denen sich ihr Blick in ihn bohrte, ihn erforschte und erkundete. Diese Sekunden waren ihm die heiligsten und intimsten, die Essenz ihrer Zuneigung und Liebe. Er sah seiner Frau direkt in die Augen, eigentlich durfte er das ja nicht aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Seit er diese Augen zum ersten Mal sah, fiel es ihm schwer es nicht zu tun, selbst wenn ihm Strafe drohte. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal und da er ohnehin eine bekommen würde, dann doch wenigstens aus einem richtigem Grund.


	2. Regelbruch

Es war wieder ein Convention-Wochenende und Eva saß auf der Couch neben Cas, hielt ihr Handy in der Hand und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Wartest du auf einen Anruf?“

Sie hatte eine Regel aufgestellt. Gabriel musste jeden Tag zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt anrufen. Wenn er nicht reden konnte, genügte auch eine SMS. Aber ihr Telefon blieb stumm und sie seufzte leise und ungeduldig, dann leicht wütend und dann schmunzelt sie in sich hinein.

 

Kurz vor der Mittagspause kam Gabe gut gelaunt auf sie zu und küsste sie, weil er sie auch gut gelaunt vorfand und darum machte ihn das glücklich.

„Hey Honey.“

„Du hast vergessen anzurufen“, flüsterte sie ihm umgehend ins Ohr und zog seinen Kopf leicht an seinen langen Haaren zurück.

„Fuck“, keuchte er zaghaft und wurde weiß, „es ... es tut mir leid.“

„Hmm …“, summte Eva, nahm sein Handgelenk und spielte beinahe ehrfürchtig mit seinem Armkettchen, „das kann ich so nicht durchgehen lassen und das weißt du.“

Gabriel schluckte schwer und nickte.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen nahm sie ihn bei der Hand, schloss die Zimmertüre auf und schubste ihn hinein.

„Zieh dich aus und leg dich auf den Rücken, Beine spreizen!“

Wie er es liebte, wenn sie so mit ihm redete. Sein Penis stimmte dem zu und begann sich sofort aufzurichten. Ein paar auf den Hintern, ok … aber was sie dann aus der Tasche zog, da blieb auch ihm kurz die Spucke weg.

_‚Du weißt schon, dass ich da wieder hinunter muss, oder?‘_

Sein Atem ging heftig und er riss die Augen auf, als sie sich zwischen seine Beine kniete.

„Du weißt, was du falsch gemacht hast?“, tadelte sie und er nickte, „sag es.“

„Ich glaube …“, murmelte er undeutlich und schloss die Augen.

„Du glaubst? Du bist dir besser sicher“, schnaubte sie amüsiert.

„Ich habe vergessen mich zu melden, es tut mir leid, my love“, brummte er und seufzte.

Gabriel zuckte kurz als Eva mit feuchten Fingern in seinen Hintereingang schlüpfte um ihn vorzubereiten.

„Du wirst diese Perlen bei deinem Panel am Nachmittag in dir tragen und bei jedem Schritt an dein Vergehen erinnert werden.“

„Großer Gott“, wimmerte er als sie die erste Kugel langsam hineinschob.

Sein Penis zuckte interessiert, aber sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Es waren nur zwei Kugeln, auch nicht groß. Gabriel stand in der Öffentlichkeit und Eva wollte ihm nur einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen und nicht, dass ihm irgendetwas peinlich sein musste.

„Bitte …“, stöhnte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, „fuck!“

Die Kugeln bewegten sich bei jeder Regung und streiften sehr nahe an seiner Prostata.

 

Dann zog sie ihm seine Boxershorts wieder hoch und rieb noch einmal über sein gut gefülltes Loch.

„Aufstehen und anziehen“, schmunzelte sie als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Mann eine leichte Rotfärbung im Gesicht hatte.

Gabriel wusste nicht wie er das durchstehen sollte, denn sein Kleiner wollte sich immer wieder aufrichtete und es kostete ihn immense Selbstbeherrschung, denn ansonsten würden die nächsten 45 Minuten peinlich werden. Es war so ein geiles Feeling aber er wusste, dass er das schaffen würde.

Zugegeben, sich auf die Fragen der Fans zu konzentrieren fiel ihm etwas schwer. Immer wieder entkam ihm ein verhaltenes Stöhnen und er musste sich zusammenreißen und aufpassen, dass er nicht wie sonst immer sein Mikro am Gesicht hatte.

Natürlich sah sich Eva das Panel vom Seitenrand an.

Normalerweise hüpfte Gabriel immer von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte nie still stehen, aber das war heute anders.

Anscheinend hatte er es kurz vergessen, denn als er sich auf den Stuhl setzen wollte sprang er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Das Publikum und Eva fanden es zumindest amüsant.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ihn Chuck besorgt und Gabriel nickte kurz und warf Eva einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Nein, Eva machte er keine Vorwürfe jetzt in dieser Situation zu sein, denn er hatte selber schuld. Er wollte das so und er hatte darauf bestanden, ihr Spiel auch in der Öffentlichkeit auszuprobieren.

Eva musste sich mehrmals ein Grinsen verbeißen und fand es wirklich unterhaltsam.

 

Die drei verschwanden hinter dem Vorhang und auch Eva machte sich auf den Weg ihren Mann zu suchen. Vor dem Green Room trafen sie sich.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, du hast dich sehr gut unter Kontrolle“, hauchte sie anerkennend ihm ins Ohr, „eigentlich wollte ich dich jetzt erlösen, es scheint mir aber dir gefällt es.“

„Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, bitte nimm sie raus, my love“, flüsterte er ihr verlegen zu.

„Das ist gut zu hören“, antwortete sie mit einem erfreuten Zwinkern.

 

„Fuck“, stöhnte er als sie an der Schnur zog und Perle für Perle aus ihm heraus ploppte.

Mittlerweile war auch sein Penis zum Leben erwacht und tropfte auf seinen Bauch.

„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht“, schmunzelte sie aberkennend, „du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.“

Langsam schob sie die Perlen wieder hinein und bewegte sie. Gleichzeitig verwöhnte Eva ihn mit ihren Lippen und es dauerte nicht lange und er warf in Ekstase seinen Kopf zurück. Als sie dann noch summte war es um Gabriel geschehen und er kam mit einem verhaltenen Schrei.

Sie leckte alles wieder sauber, verpackte seinen Penis ordnungsgemäß und nickte ihm zu.

„Wir müssen wieder runter“, sagte Gabe atemlos und mit roten Wangen, „und das war extrem geil. Ich liebe dich Baby. Vielleicht vergesse ich morgen wieder anzurufen.“

„Das wirst du nicht, weil ich noch mehr Strafen auf Lager habe.“

Ihr teuflisches Grinsen ließ nichts Gutes verheißen, und deshalb beschloss Gabriel, lieber keine schlafenden Hunde zu wecken.


	3. poem

_Gabriel_

Ich möchte mich dir schenken, dein Sub sein, dein Sklave. Alles das, was du in mir siehst.

Und so will ich dich als meine Domina.

Aber um ein Teil von dir zu sein, habe auch ich Ansprüche, denn wer geben kann,

darf auch erwarten können.

Für meinen Status mag es unangemessen erscheinen,

aber ich muss wissen, ob er erfüllt wird.

Lass mich flehen, wenn mein Wille sich weigert, dir zu gehorchen und stärke meine Schwäche,

damit ich dir dafür danken kann.

Zeig mir, wie einfach es ist.

Beug mich, sodass ich vor dir knie, um zu dir aufschauen zu können.

Reiz mich, sodass ich fauche und du mich zähmen kannst.

Lass mich meine Krallen auf deinen Körper legen, damit du meine Hände ergreifen kannst.

Ich will mich wehren, damit du mich bezwingen kannst.

Bring mich zum Schreien, denn dann höre ich die Stimme der Lust.

Schlag mich, damit ich für dich brennen kann.

Öffne mir Türen, durch die ich gehen kann und bring mich an meine Grenzen.

Verbinde meine Augen, damit ich dich besser sehen kann.

Kneble mich, damit dich besser verstehen kann.

Ich will dir dienen. Dir ergeben sein.

Leite mich, lehre mich, führe mich an.

Leg mir die Fesseln an, damit ich mit dir frei sein kann.

Lass mich die Kälte der Ketten fühlen, damit ich weiß wie heiß mein Blut ist.

Lass mich die Hitze des Kerzenwachses auf meiner Haut spüren,

damit die kalten Schauer meinen Körper wieder abkühlen.

Bring mich zum Fliegen, dann werde ich mich auffangen lassen.

Zeig mir deine Dominanz, lass mich wissen, dass sie da ist.

Mein Wunsch ist es, auf deiner Klinge zu tanzen, auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu schneiden,

damit du mich heilen kannst.

Lass mich die Farben deiner Phantasie sehen, um unser gemeinsames Bild zu malen.

Die Worte, die ich von dir höre, sollen mich zum Klingen bringen.

Ich möchte die Qualen ertragen, die du mir auferlegst.

Sei ungnädig und ich werde mich deinem Willen fügen.

Lass mich flehen, wenn mein Wille sich weigert dir zu gehorchen und stärke meine Schwäche,

damit ich dir dafür danken kann.

Zeig mir, wie einfach es ist.

Und ich bin dein. Für immer.

 


End file.
